1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank opening-closing device for fueling a fuel tank through a fuel path, and particularly to a mechanism for opening and closing the fuel path.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inlet of the inlet pipe for fueling an automobile is typically sealed by a fuel cap that is attached and detached by a rotation operation. This kind of fuel cap not only has poor operability because a plurality of rotation operations is required when fueling, but there was also the problem that when removed, one could forget where the cap was left or could forget to close the cap, so it was necessary to come up with a means for preventing loss. To address these kinds of problems, the fueling device noted in International Patent Publication Pamphlet No. 02/26515 is known. The fueling device is equipped with a first shutter mechanism having a first closing body for opening and closing a first seal aperture, a second shutter mechanism having a second closing body for opening and closing a second seal aperture, and a link mechanism for linking so as to do the opening and closing operation of the second closing body moving in conjunction with the opening and closing operation of the first closing body, and when fueling, when the first closing body is pressed by the fueling gun, the second closing body moves in conjunction via the link mechanism, and opens the second seal aperture.
However, with the conventional fueling device, the first closing body is pressed by the fueling gun, and there was the problem that the force when doing the opening operation of the second closing body is large, so the fueling operability was poor. Also, there was the problem that the link mechanism for having the first closing body and the second closing body move in conjunction is complex, and this means there is a large number of parts.